Cliche
by Ginny Jake
Summary: Using every cliche and horrible, overused subject I've ever read about, I stuck my OC into a world of Mary-sues and ships. Rating may change later.
1. Default Chapter

****

Cliché

__

By Ginavere

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, terms, place, etc. belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros., Inc. Katie Harrison belongs to me. Bethany Taylor belongs to Betha-chan. 

"Did you hear that?" asked Bethany Taylor looking down on her friends.

"What noise?" asked Katie Harrison. Just then there was a loud thumping noise from the next compartment. "Oh, you mean the one that sounds like someone kicking the wall? Then, yes, I heard it."

"Lee?" Bethany asked, "Will you go see what it is?" The seventh year left the compartment to check out the noise. 

"Beth," said Katie, "Why are you hovering?"

"You're just asking this now? I've been doing this in the train for the past six years!"

"Six Years?"

"Well, I didn't know about fizzing whizzbees in my first year."

"I see." Just then Lee Jordan returned with a smirk on his face. He looked like he was deciding whether or not to laugh.

"What was it?" asked Beth. 

"You don't want to know," he replied. 

"Now I've got to know," Katie said as she rushed out the door. 

"You know, I could probably walk under you right now," said Lee.

"No, you'd have to crawl." 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Katie who had just rushed into the compartment. She indeed looked it with her pale face and look of disgust.

"I told you that you didn't want to know," Lee said matter-of-factly.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson, from Slytherin, are…" Katie started.

"You can figure out the rest," said Lee. 

"I don't think I want to figure out the rest," Beth replied. Just then the train came to an abrupt stop sending Bethany crashing into a wall. Lee looked up from his new position on the floor.

"Where's Katie?" he asked. A muffled scream came from underneath him. Lee stood up and looked down at the flattened Katie. "Sorry. Well, we better go." 

Lee met up with the Weasley twins on the way out of the train so Katie and Bethany grabbed a carriage with two Ravenclaws, Mindy and Elizabeth. 

"You three missed a lot last year," said Elizabeth, a sixth-year. "I know studying in the states must have been a real opportunity, but the Tri-wizard Tournament…"

"Yeah," Mindy sneered sarcastically, "I'm really upset I missed Cedric's death. Really, Liz, it would've been harder on all of us if we had been here."

" 'Spically for Katie," Beth sighed as she put an arm around Katie's shoulder. 

"You were friends with Cedric, Katie? I didn't know that." 

"Yeah," Katie sniffled, "He taught me how to fly." They pulled up to the castle and headed toward the Great Hall. The small group split as they neared the house tables, and Beth and Katie met back up with Fred, George, and Lee.

"Did you hear?" asked Fred.

"Hear what?" asked Katie. She had picked up her spoon from the table and poking George with it. 

"There's a new, transfer student… Tricia… or something to that extent."

"What do you want to bet she's in Gryffindor," said Bethany as she absentmindedly threw a paper airplane at the back of Angelina's head. 

"Why do you say that?" George was using her fork to ward off Katie's spoon. 

"It's just the way in works," Katie answered, "Unless she's in Slytherin. She can't be in anything else, and she has to be friends with either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy." 

"I wonder what her special power is or if she has some secret she's hiding," Beth giggled. 

"Where are you two getting this?" Lee asked in bewilderment. 

"Fanfiction," Katie shrugged, "I wonder why there are no stories about me."

"Well," said Bethany, "If you haven't noticed, you're not in the books, either." 

"What books?" asked George.

"The Harry Potter books." Bethany gave him a smug look. "They're a muggle books series all about Harry Potter's life since about the time he was eleven." George, Fred, and Lee looked at each other in confusion. 

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked Katie. "He sounds familiar." 

"He's the short kid with the glasses," George sighed, "He's our seeker. He's sitting next to my brother." 

"Oh yeah!" 

"You know, Katie," George said, "You really need to work on your memory problems." 

The sorting started, and -surprise, surprise- Patricia Riddle ("Now that's a toughie."0 was sorted into Gryffindor. The feast ended with the school song - Katie and Beth chose to sing to the tune of the 'My Little Ponies' theme song. Then they headed up to the common room but not before Katie and George got into a full fledge sword fight with their eating utensils. 

A/N: I hope you like this. I tried to make it as funny and cheesy as possible. I'll decide later if I'm going to give it a plot or not. Enjoy! R/R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cliché: Chapter 2

The First Day of This Insanity

The next morning a sleepy Katie Harrison crashed into Bethany Taylor halfway down the stairs. Katie fell backwards and ended up sprawled across five stairs just as Lee Jordan stepped out of the boys' dormitories. 

"What's wrong with you?" Katie yelled. Lee gave her hi hand and helped her up. 

"I just saw… I saw…" Bethany said out of breath, "I saw…"

"Just spit it out, girl!" Lee yelled.

"Ron and Hermione are making out in the common room!" Bethany collapsed into a ball and rolled down onto the common room floor. ("Go, Ron!" Lee reacted.) Katie shook her head sadly.

"It's too early in the morning to snog," she said.

"And Katie would know," Lee replied seriously. Just then Fred and George stepped up to the top of the staircase. They looked at looked at Katie who was falling asleep leaning onto to Lee. Then they looked at Bethany reposed on the floor. 

"I'm going to guess that it's better just not to ask," said Fred.

"What do we have first?" Lee asked when they finally got down to breakfast the next morning. It had taken awhile since Katie fell asleep on the way downstairs, and George and Fred had to take turns carrying her down five stairs.

"Divination," said George, "Assuming Katie isn't taking arthimency this year."

"Nope," Katie shook her head, "I took seventh year arthimency last year. I can't take anymore." 

"After that," Bethany continued, "We have potions with Slytherins. Then Herbology with Ravenclaw and Transfiguration." 

Divination was boring except for when Trewlaney had to leave the room, and Lee and George had a mock wizard's duel in the front of the class. Potions was a bit more exciting. 

"Do we know her?" asked George. He was referring to the mysterious, cloaked girl that had just skipped into the room.

"I don't think so," said Katie. Just then the girl pulled out a can of easy-squirt cheese. She shook it vigorously, sprayed it in Snape's face, and then ran out of the room. "No, I definitely don't know her." 

"Unless Hermione has finally gone mad," George said. 

"Who's Hermione?" Katie asked him. 

"Bushy hair, reads too much…" Katie nodded. George sighed and shook his head.

"Smile and nod," Bethany whispered to Fred.

"Or point and laugh," Scarlet, a Slytherin who had a blatantly obvious crush on George, had just walked over. She looked over at Katie. "I thought you were expelled." Katie shook her head. "Drat."

Lunch was pretty boring, and the author (_me_) in all her 'author'ity decided not to write about it because she was wasting too much time on the first day anyway. Herbology and Transfiguration were about the same as any other day, which means it was remarkably boring. That night consisted of more snog sessions between Hermione and Ron, which I won't go into detail on. 

A few months passed…

… Nothing exciting happened. 

(_Or maybe something did, but I just don't want to tell you about it_

because I'm selfish and evil like that**.)**

__

Will Scarlet marry George? Will they ever figure who the mysterious girl was? Will Ron and Hermione ever stop making out? Find out… in the next chapter.

A/N: Was that too short? If it was then… too bad. Ha! Stay tuned for self-insertion, Cats, and even more craziness. Btw, if you are one of the few who read the first chapter the first time I posted it, I changed the Mary-Sue's surname to Riddle. Hmmm… original. She's coming in later whether you want her to or not. Review. Email me if you want updates. (minor_of_me@hotmail.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Cliché 3: Chapter 3

Yule Ball Rumors

It was Halloween, but then it wasn't. Then it was Thanksgiving, but nobody really cared except for Katie either because they didn't know what it was or thought it was all about eating turkey and watching football. Truthfully, Katie missed football and complained about it every once in awhile until somebody would eventually hit her over the head with his or her broom. She was often sent to Madame Pomfrey with a concussion for just this reason. 

Finally, it was December. December was an exciting month because of the Yule Ball that was taking place again this year. All the girls already had their dresses and were excited to see who was going with whom. 

"Since when do we have a ball every year?" asked Fred. 

"Ever since we began living in a fanfiction," replied Katie nonchalantly, "It's a perfect way to set up couples, have romantic (or smutty) scenes, and cause conflict and jealously between characters." 

"What did you just say?" Fred was now very confused. 

"I don't remember." It was soon found out that Fred was going to with Angelina, Lee was going with Kelsy- a Ravenclaw, George was not going with Scarlet, and Bethany was not dressing as a carrot this year. 

"That's a relief," Katie sighed, "It was pure luck that I happened to have two dresses first-year. I'm only buying one this year!" 

Later that day, they were all sitting in the cold, Potions dungeon when odd music started playing. 

"It that 'Cats'?" asked Katie, who was the resident expert on American Musical Theatere and often complained that Hogwarts didn't have a choir. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Lee. 

"The weird music coming from nowhere. I think it's 'Memory' from 'Cats'." Just then the music stopped, and the author walked into the room.

"I'm sorry about the disturbance," I said, "My sister was on the computer while this file was open. I promise (or at least hope) it won't happen again."

"Thank peaches," said Katie. "How come you look like me?"

"No comment," I said. 

"Could some one please explain what is going on?" asked Lee.

"I could try," Bethany told him, "but it probably wouldn't work." Lee just nodded. 

"Who are going to the dance with, Fred?" asked Bethany. 

"Angelina."

"Lee?"

"Kelsy."

"Oh right. George?"

"Alicia." 

"Katie?"

"I'm not telling. Nanner-nanner-nanner," and she promtly stuck her tongue out at them. Bethany smiled and nodded. 

"Did you just say 'Nanner-nanner-nanner'?" asked Fred. "What are you? Seven?"

"Ewww…" Katie scrunched up her face, "You have cooties!" She started skipping around the common room singing 'A Change Will Do You Good'. Then the music started playing in the background. Katie continued dancing around until she bumped into Ron and Hermione who were still kissing. 

It was then official decided that Ron and Hermione needed to get a room. 

"So really," George asked Katie, "Who are you going with?" 

"It's a surprise," Katie answered.

"Blast-ended screwts."

"Where?" Katie jumped up on the table. 

"I was using it as an expression." 

"Oh."

__

Who is Katie going to the ball with? Is Bethany still looking for a date? Will Scarlet and Katie get into a catfight? Will the school be attacked by blast-ended screwts?

Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Cliché!


End file.
